Les Renégats de l'Espoir
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Juste avant la bataille contre Hadès les six anciens chevaliers d'Ors sont ramenés à la vie par l'Empereur des Ténèbres pour mener à bien la mission qui leur confie. Ceci représente les dernières pensées de chaque avant d'aller au combat, leurs doutes, leurs repentirs, leurs devoirs bafoués.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic est à la base un défit relevé sur un autre site intitulé "Au nom d'Athéna" de Lizziecat. Il s'agit de relater les pensées, les émotions des six chevaliers rescapés avant la bataille contre Hadès, juste avant le combat. De définir leur devoir envers leur déesse, leur trahisons, leurs doutes. Un chapitre par chevalier. Ceux-ci sont indépendants les uns des autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, l'idée de Lizziecat et l'histoire est de moi.

Merci encore à Lizziecat -Lounacat- de me soutenir ici et ailleurs ;) je lui dédicace cette histoire... Sans ce défit je n'aurais jamais osé écrire quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Ils m'en ont donné du fil à retordre ces pitis chevaliers. Surtout un certain bélier bicentenaire, ainsi qu'un gémeau torturé... Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hadès prépare sa prochaine Guerre Sainte, il est entrain d'abattre ses premières cartes. Il veut la tête d'Athéna. Pour cela il a besoin d'un plan, s'introduire dans le Sanctuaire pour venir prendre la vie de la déesse. Il ne s'est pas tout à fait réincarné, il lui manque son réceptacle humain, l'homme qui recevra son âme sombre.

Il a cependant déjà rassemblé ses forces, elles sont puissantes, implacables. Pour pouvoir mette en œuvre son plan il lui faut des émissaires, des pions qui feront ce qui leur dictera. Il ne désire sacrifier aucun de ses spectres, encore moins l'un de ses honorables juges. Il sait que les humains sont vaniteux, qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour acquérir une force brute, un pouvoir surdimensionné, retrouver une jeunesse toute fraiche. Il décide donc de réveiller les anciens chevaliers d'Athéna tombés lors de la bataille précédente. Eux, lui serviront de fous, les fous du Roi. Eux, se sacrifieront pour une gloire retrouvée, pour une seconde vie.

Dans cette pièce lugubre et sombre, gisent six tombeaux, scellés par le sceau du Mal. Ils en sont libérés, et s'ouvrent les cercueils de pierres. Ils s'ouvrent sur de jeunes corps intacts des blessures passées, dans toutes leurs magnificences, se lèvent les six anciens Ors rescapés. Saga, Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite et même le sage Shion se toisent tour à tour en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Ils ont été sortis des Ténèbres pour quelle raison ? Pour quel sombre dessein ?

Quand une voix d'outre tombe, grave leur dit :

-« Chevaliers, vous avez été vaincus, vous êtes trépassés. Mais moi, Hadès, seigneur des Enfers, prince des Morts je peux vous accorder une seconde vie, une seconde jeunesse, une toute nouvelle puissance… Moi, je peux vous rendre votre triomphe passé… Je suis généreux, dans ma miséricorde je vous accorderais tout ce que vous désirez… Pour cela, vous devrez prêter allégeance à ma personne, et m'obéir… Tel est le prix que vous devrez payer…

J'ai une première mission à vous confier. Vous vous rendrez dans votre ancien sanctuaire, pour m'apporter la tête d'Athéna… Vous n'aurez que 12h, au terme de ce temps je vous offrirai ce que je vous ai promis… Pour mener à bien votre tâche je vous redonne vos anciennes armures, bien plus résistantes, avec de nouveaux pouvoirs… Ces surplis vous les porterez en mon nom, en mon dessin… Allez, hâtez-vous, nouveaux spectres d'Hadès… Le temps file à toute allure.»


	2. L'étoile fuyante - Shion

**L'étoile fuyante ~ Shion**

Je suis là dans mon corps lorsque j'avais dix huit ans, j'ai retrouvé ma jeunesse, ma fougue, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour servir une vile cause, pour servir de chien de garde à Hadès… Ceci n'est plus mon époque, j'ai fais mon temps il y a bien longtemps, ceci ne devrait pas être ma guerre… Mais pourtant, pourtant les dieux en ont décidé autrement… Même dans la mort nous ne sommes pas libres de notre destinée… Une fois encore j'ai été ramené à la vie, une fois encore j'ai une mission à accomplir, mais pas celle qu'il croit. Non, je ne servirai jamais un tel dieu cruel et néfaste ! Pas de mon vivant, pas même dans ma mort.

Je les regarde chacun, mes anciens protégés, mes chevaliers, mes fils… Je les ai aimés, chacun d'entre eux, je les ai suivis durant leur éducation, leur maturation. Je n'étais plus là quand ils ont reçu leur armure d'or, mais je veillais d'en bas. Je les observais évoluer. J'ai toujours été fier d'eux, ils ne m'ont jamais déçu. Oui, même toi Saga, je t'ai compris et pardonné, je connais tes sentiments troublés, déchirés, ils me crient leur désarroi à cet instant, inondent mon esprit.

Ils me regardent perplexes, ils doivent se demander ce que je vais décider, je dois encore une fois leur servir de guide. Ils se questionnent sur la suite des évènements, sur notre future trahison. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne permettrai jamais à Hadès de nous contrôler ! C'est une chance finalement sa proposition, oui une chance… Parce que l'occasion nous ai donné une dernière fois, même après la mort de servir encore une fois la cause d'Athéna, notre déesse bien aimée… Nous pourrons la protéger, oui la protéger. Elle qui est si bonne, si généreuse, nous pourrons nous même l'escorter jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer…

Ils ne disent toujours rien, pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons des spectres et des gardes qui nous surveillent, je leurs parle par cosmos interposé, mentalement :

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers frères… Nous allons laisser Hadès croire qu'il nous contrôle comme ses gentils toutous… Nous nous infiltrerons bien au Sanctuaire, avec ses surplis. Il nous faudra au moins ça pour nous protéger des attaques de nos frères qui y sont encore… Nous allons trouver la déesse Athéna, mais pas pour la tuer. Je sais comment vaincre notre ennemi. Ecoutez-moi bien, notre déesse possède également une kamui, elle est représentée par sa statue géante qui surplombe le domaine sacré. Elle doit verser son sang pur pour la réveiller, elle ne l'a encore jamais revêtue. Elle seule peut mettre un terme à cette folie._

_Nous allons la lui apporter. Mais, pour cela, je suis navré, nous devrons affronter nos anciens compagnons. Nous passerons pour des traîtres à leurs yeux. Ils ne comprendront pas bien évidement, mais jamais sous aucun prétexte, ne révélez notre but secret ! Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, que ça sera difficile de soutenir leurs regards haineux, leurs injures. Mais tel est le prix à payer pour finir notre devoir de chevalier ! Nous n'auront plus le privilège de porter le nom de Gold Saint, nous seront rayés de la caste d'or. Nous seront blâmés, radiés, effacés. Nos noms seront salis, plus personne dans le futur de les prononcera. Notre vie dédiée à notre chère déesse, disparaitra. Mais peu importe pour moi ce blasphème. Je m'en moque, car mon souhait et de rendre la Justice d'Athéna, une dernière fois !_

_Si vous êtes d'accord avec moi, je vous amènerais vers votre divinité une dernière fois, vous bénéficierez encore de son cosmos radieux. C'est une maigre consolation face au déshonneur et je suis triste de devoir vous l'imposer… Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, mes chers frères ?_ »

* * *

Là encore ils ne m'ont pas déçu, tous ont approuvé ma demande. Il en sera ainsi, nous traverserons les douze maisons, nous combattrons contre nos amis pour apporter sa kamui à Athéna, puis, nous pourront mourir en paria mais l'esprit apaisé…

Ils sont si jeunes, mais rodés à une vie difficile et aux combats. Cela me fends le cœur de devoir leur demander cet ultime sacrifice : bafouer leur honneur. Je suis désolé de vous demander une chose pareille… Il va falloir être fort pour affronter nos adversaires, car pour une fois ce sera nos propres camarades. Nous devront blesser, surement tuer nos semblables. Je me doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous laissera passer. Il faudra rester de marbres quand ils nous insulteront… Mû… Mon cher Mû… Mon tendre Mû tu as été mon disciple, tu es ma fierté, une belle relève. Grâce à toi l'armure d'Or du Bélier brille de milles feux, tu la revêts avec honneur. Il en a toujours été de toi, d'ailleurs, cela ne me surprends pas… Je vais devoir me mesurer à toi, l'ancien bélier face au nouveau. Qui de nous deux possède la plus grande puissance ? Je n'ai pas hâte de le vérifier, mais malheureusement il en sera ainsi…

Je n'ai pas envie de voir tes yeux emplis de haine face à moi, ton incompréhension. Comment pourrais-tu connaître la vraie raison de mon retour ? Même par télépathie je ne pourrai pas te le dire… Hadès nous surveille de près, il peut s'immiscer dans mon esprit à chaque seconde, il faut rester prudent. C'est sûr, je vais te décevoir… Cela m'attriste fortement. Pour un model, on ne peut pas dire que je vais te montrer l'exemple… Dire que je t'ai recueilli depuis le berceau, je t'ai élevé comme mon fils, tu as été mon fils… Je t'ai tout appris, tout ce que je savais, tu en fais bon usage. Je pense qu'en te voyant j'aurai envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiendrai, de toutes mes forces. Je ne laisserai pas les émotions me submerger à ce moment là… Mû… S'il faut te donner le coup de grâce je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire… Pas toi… J'espère que tu me pardonneras, lorsque tu sauras… Lorsque tu sauras la vérité sur ma trahison. Je viendrai moi-même t'accueillir aux portes du Cocyte pour enfin te serrer dans mes bras…

* * *

Et puis Doko… Doko mon ami de toujours… Tu te rends compte mon vieil ami que cela fait plus de deux cents ans que nous nous connaissons ? Le temps passe trop vite finalement… Je me rappel de notre première Guerre Sainte, comme si c'était hier… Tous les morts que nous avons enterrés, c'est bien simple, nous étions seuls survivants, les seuls pour rebâtir le Sanctuaire, pour tout reconstruire. On s'est toujours soutenu mutuellement, tu es si franc, si droit, tu ne plie devant quiconque. Tu es même trop impétueux, tu plonge la tête la première dans la bataille… Combien de fois ai-je dû te réfréner ? On peut dire que tu m'as épuisé tiens…

Je pensais que cette guerre était vraiment la dernière, mais là encore, nous nous retrouverons… Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, mais je sais que tu es encore de ce monde, et je me doute bien qu'en sentant le danger approcher, tu vas faire ta réapparition… Mon ami, j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Nous avons tellement fait les deux, nous avons même réussit à vaincre le Dieu du Sommeil à notre époque ! Mon maitre le haïssait tellement lui et son frère… C'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte… Pourtant cette fois-ci Doko, nous ne seront pas du même coté, en apparence tout du moins… Que me réserves-tu comme surprise ? Je ne tarderai pas à le découvrir. Doko j'ai envie de te voir, mais s'il te plait ne me méprises pas avec ton regard perçant. Je ne pourrais affronter ton regard réprobateur… Pourtant il le faudra bien… Toi aussi tu as élevé ton disciple au plus haut rang de son art, il a prouvé sa valeur mainte et mainte fois. Lui aussi, s'il le faut, je l'affronterai sans vaciller.

Néanmoins, j'espère sincèrement que cette bataille sera la dernière, je suis si las de tous ces combats. Voir mes amis mourir un à un, de si jeunes gens qui auraient pu avoir la vie devant eux… Tuer inlassablement, comme une histoire sans fin… Tout ceci ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? La génération précédente c'est elle sacrifiée pour rien ? Vu que tout recommence, et celle-ci, celle que j'ai porté va elle aussi trépasser. Je n'aurais pas su les protéger. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront.

* * *

Je regarde tour à tour mes protégés, ils sont éreintés eux aussi mais pourtant restent dignes, prêts à en découdre. A chacun d'entre eux je leur fais un signe de tête et un regard complice. Ils ont compris. Ils m'ont compris, nous pouvons y aller, mes fils. Suivez-moi, je vous emmène vers votre destin.

Une dernière fois, accomplissons la Gloire d'Athéna !


	3. Les larmes du masque - Saga

**Les larmes du masque ~ Saga**

Shion se tient devant nous, majestueux dans sa gloire retrouvée, qu'il semble puissant, comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas eu de prise sur lui… Je l'admire. Je l'admire en secret, si seulement je n'avais pas été moi… Comment ai-je pu priver mes compagnons d'un commandant aussi fort que lui ? J'ai déchiré tant de cœurs, mais il ne semble pas m'en vouloir, il m'enveloppe de son cosmos apaisant, comme pour me donner du courage.

Du courage, il va nous en falloir… Moi, le traître ça ne sera que la deuxième fois… La deuxième fois que je choisirai le mauvais camp. J'ai fais tant de mal autour de moi, quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais jamais me racheter. Alors oui, je suis partant ! Je suis partant pour accomplir cette ultime mission. Mon nom ne m'importe peu maintenant, qu'il soit bafoué ou encensé m'est égal. Je sais pourquoi je marche. Shion, je vous suivrai partout, je sauterai les yeux fermés dans le vide sur un de vos ordres. J'aimerais vous prouver que j'ai changé. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous avoir assassiné sauvagement, pris votre place, et trahis notre déesse… Mes péchés ne seront jamais expiés de toute manière.

Comment trouvez-vous la force de me pardonner ? Alors que moi je n'ose pas affronter mon reflet qui se réverbère sur les parois de cette grotte… Ce reflet… C'est autre moi…

* * *

Mon seul regret cependant, est pour mon frère… Mon frère, Kanon… Kanon des Gémeaux, tu ne porteras pas ce titre honorifique, j'en suis désolé. Pourtant tu ne démériterais pas ce nom. Puisque là encore, c'est par ma faute si tu as basculé du mauvais côté. Je n'ai probablement pas su te protéger, te prouver mon amour, je t'ai délaissé. J'avais un destin à accomplir et apparemment toi tu n'en faisais pas parti… Si seulement j'avais vu le mal qui te rongeait ! Ta personnalité déviante, j'aurai peut être pu t'arrêter à temps… En tombant dans ce lieu lugubre je m'attendais à te trouver là quelque part. Vu que je t'ai conduis à ta perte… Mais pas une trace de toi. Je t'ai cherché dans tout le Cocyte espérant à nos retrouvailles. Je voulais te dire enfin tout ce que je n'ai pu te dire. Mais tu n'es pas là. Heureusement, cela signifie que tu es vivant, quelque part à la surface de la Terre…

Nous sommes maudits vois-tu, car quand l'un d'entre nous est présent sur la Terre l'autre l'est dans un autre monde. Toi en premier, dans une dimension qui m'est inconnue, et maintenant moi dans les méandres des Enfers… Nous ne sommes pas voués à vivre ensemble sur le même plan. Est-ce ça que l'on nomme « la malédiction des Gémeaux » ?

Je ne t'ai jamais pris dans mes bras, maintenant que j'y pense… C'est bête, pour des frères, des frères jumeaux qui plus est. On était trop orgueilleux pour se dire que l'on s'aimait et que moi j'étais fier de toi. Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir honte de mon propre frère ? Ma moitié. Mon double.

Si tu me voyais revenir en renégat tu me toiserais surement, tu te moquerais de moi, tu me dirais que je n'ai pas changé finalement, je serais toujours mauvais, tu me mépriserais. Et tu n'aurais peut être pas tord… Une partie de moi seras emplie de noirceur éternellement, mais je ne veux pas l'effacer, c'est pour me rappeler. Me rappeler de tous les crimes que j'ai commis.

Cette fois-ci encore nous ne nous retrouverons pas, je doute de te croiser sur ma route. Alors je le dis pour moi, vu que tu n'entendras jamais ces mots : _Adieu Kanon, mon âme sœur, excuses-moi de t'avoir lâchement abandonné_. _Je t'aime_.

* * *

Athéna, ma déesse, celle que je n'ai pas servi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de venir vous prendre votre vie. Je suis certain que vous le ferez, votre bonté est illimitée, vous aimez chacun d'entre nous. Je m'étais juré pourtant de ne plus porter atteinte à votre personne, mais la situation l'exige autrement. C'est moi et moi seul qui prendrai votre souffle de vie, je ne veux pas que mes frères connaissent ce tourment. C'est mon fardeau, et je le porterai une nouvelle fois, pour eux.

Avant de mourir j'aimerais tant que vous m'enveloppiez de votre aura chaleureuse pour apaiser mes souffrances. Ô déesse, pardonnez moi de tous les actes odieux que j'ai perpétré envers vous ! Pardonnez-moi d'être ce que je suis !

* * *

Seiya, tu m'as chamboulé lors de notre lutte. Toi tu as vu le vrai masque de Saga, j'ai essayé de t'aider comme je le pouvais. Malgré que « l'autre » tentait de réapparaître. Tu as réussi à me terrasser avec l'aide de mes frères. Tu n'as pas reculé, tu as été jusqu'au bout de ton périple, et l'amour que tu portais pour notre déesse m'a réellement touché. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été capable de l'aduler autant que toi… Tu te serais sacrifié pour elle, alors que moi je convoitais le Monde. Aveuglé par ma soif de possession… Heureusement que tu as été là pour m'arrêter. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas loin… Dès qu'il s'agit de se mettre de côté pour protéger la paix de ce monde, tu te précipites, menant de front toutes les batailles. Tu es un cheval fou, courageux, téméraire… Je te dis surement à toute à l'heure Seiya…

Je suis prêt à passer l'éternité dans les flammes des Enfers ou la froideur de la huitième prison. Mais là maintenant je dois me reprendre. Je dois mettre un masque de détermination sur mon visage, et je me jetterai tête la première dans la bataille. S'il le faut je ne ferai aucun survivant. Je sais très bien qui je vais devoir affronter, et ça m'attriste d'autant plus. Mais voilà, il n'est plus l'heure aux questionnements, il faut agir. Il faut mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à cette Guerre.

* * *

Je regarde mes compagnons, je prendrai la tête de ce cortège funeste pour qu'ils n'aient pas à endosser les réprobations de nos frères qui sont au Sanctuaire. Qu'ils croient que c'est moi qui suis à l'initiative de cette attaque.

Pas besoin de mon casque, je ne me cacherai pas aux yeux des autres, j'assumerai jusqu'au bout mon choix. Il est temps d'y aller, Shion m'attends… Lui nous guidera là où moi j'ai échoué.

Pour Kanon, pour mes frères, accomplissons le triomphe d'Athéna !


	4. L'écueil de glace fendu - Camus

**L'écueil de glace fendu ~ Camus**

Mes frères d'armes sont devant moi, je n'y crois pas, nous sommes revenus à la vie pour obéir aux ordres de l'Empereur des Ténèbres lui-même. Toute ma vie j'ai cru que j'étais sur le droit chemin. Toute ma vie j'ai cru que je rendais la Justice d'Athéna notre bienfaitrice. Mais je me suis trompé du début à la fin. J'ai été aveuglé par l'emprise de Saga à ce moment là. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que se soit lui sous ce masque patriarcal.

Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su mes choix auraient été bien différents… Je ne me serais pas fourvoyé dans ce règne de dictature, mais enfin bon, c'est le passé. Je ne peux plus changer mes actes, je peux seulement les assumer.

Heureusement que Shion nous a appris la véritable cause que nous allons servir, cela me rassure. Mon réconfort devant ma deuxième mort. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir une deuxième fois, j'ai seulement peur de décevoir à nouveaux toutes les personnes qui ont compté pour moi… Ils ne comprendront pas comme l'a dit notre ancien Pope. J'ai déjà déçu tant de monde… Hyõga pour commencer. Lui a su déceler la véritable déesse, au contraire de moi, moi son mentor. J'étais censé le guider sur la voie de la justice, du bien, mais c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Mon propre disciple. Je n'avais pas le cœur à le tuer, mais il a bien fallu. Je voyais ses larmes versées pour moi, pour ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Malgré ses réticences à lever la main contre moi, il l'a fait. Il a été jusqu'au bout de sa valeureuse quête. Certains diront que je peux être fier de mon éducation, finalement j'ai réussi à lui inculquer toutes les valeurs aux quelles je croie. D'autres diront que je me suis laissé vaincre pour ne pas avoir à le tuer. Où est la vérité ? Un peu de chaque je dirais…

Ce combat contre le cygne a été le meilleur, le plus beau de tous, je ne le regrette pas. Je suis parvenu à lui inculquer une dernière leçon, celle de refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de soit lorsque l'on se bat, de laisser tout derrière soit. Seul le but de notre combat importe, les souvenirs, les amitiés balayées. Un chevalier des glaces ne peut se permettre d'afficher aucune faiblesse, tu vois Hyõga je t'ai défait de l'emprise du souvenir de ta mère. Il t'empêchait de t'accomplir, grâce à moi tu es devenu plus fort. Plus fort que moi-même je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis satisfait. Tu as appris aussi à maîtriser mon ultime attaque, celle que je n'apprends à personne. Où quand l'élève a dépassé le maître… Tu mériterais de revêtir l'armure d'Or du Verseau, bien plus que moi… J'espère qu'un jour tu le pourras, sincèrement… Mais je ne serai pas là pour le voir.

* * *

J'ose donner des leçons de morale alors que moi je ne suis pas les préceptes que j'enseigne. C'est ironique nan ? Laisser tout derrière soit, ses sentiments, ses tiraillements… Je n'y suis pas parvenu, je faisais semblant, pour masquer mes faiblesses. Parce que je regrette d'avoir déçu le seul être qui me faisait totalement confiance, qui croyait en moi… Milo. Milo mon ami d'enfance, celui qui a toujours veillé à mon bien être.

Toi je t'ai déçu n'est-ce pas ? Tu as du croire que je me laissais mourir, je t'ai laissé seul. Pardonnes-moi, Milo, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Toi tu l'as vu pourtant, la véritable intension de Hyõga, c'est pour cela que tu l'as laissé passé.

Et moi nappé dans mon orgueil, dans ma conviction j'étais dans le faux. J'ai bien laissé mes sentiments me dicter ma conduite. Et là dans peu de temps je vais te revoir… Me retrouver en face de toi, que me diras-tu ? Il faudra pourtant que j'enfouisse mon lien que j'ai créé avec toi dans mes entrailles, pour ne pas fléchir, pour ne pas reculer si je dois t'affronter… La seule chose qui me fasse peur, c'est de devoir te tuer. Oui moi, Camus j'ai peur ! Peur de devoir ôter la vie à mon plus fidèle ami. Mais je ne me défilerais pas, parce que la vie de milliers d'innocents va dépendre de mes actes en partie, et que nous pauvres mortels nous ne représentons rien comparé à ça. Donc je ne t'épargnerai pas si je dois te tuer, je ferais bien en sorte de geler les larmes qui naitrons aux coins de mes yeux, parce qu'elles seront bien présentent… Et de garder ma dignité.

Nous nous retrouverons au Cocyte mon ami, et c'est mon âme qui veillera sur la tienne, pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

Dignité perdue dès que je revêtirais ce surplis abominable. Il me fait horreur. Mais je n'ai plus le droit de porter celle du Verseau, je la salirais, c'est mieux ainsi.

Saga semble songeur, nous le sommes tous. Je vois même Deahtmask affiché un air grave, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Aphrodite a perdu de sa superbe, il semble éteint. Shura lui est concentré, je me demande à quoi il pense ? Lui plus qu'un autre doit ressentir un terrible dilemme face au choix que Shion nous a imposé. Et Shion, la figure dominante du Sanctuaire, les années pèsent de tout leurs poids à ce stade. Je le vois fatigué et désabusé. Cette guerre nous égratignera jusqu'au bout.

Camus digne chevalier des glaces ne sera plus qu'un misérable, un mécréant qui ne mérite pas que son nom soit prononcé. Toutes nos vies dédiées à Athéna, pour finir dans l'oubli total. Telle sera notre punition alors.

* * *

Je me mets aux côtés de Shura, mon ancien voisin, mon partenaire. Nous irons ensemble accomplir notre destinée. D'un accord tacite il me renvoi mon signe de tête. Il a compris. Saga aussi me regarde, appuyant son regard, je le suivrai les yeux fermés. Si nous n'étions pas observés par les sbires d'Hadès nous pourrions nous parler à cœurs ouverts…

Aller, le temps n'est plus aux divagations, je suis prêt ! Athéna, une dernière fois, portez-nous jusqu'à vous.


End file.
